Seen Through Icy Eyes
by Nadako-Mika
Summary: They're all lured into the trap. Yuugi and his friends must play a little game with their unknown captor. They must figure out who the mad man is, all the while trying to stay alive. [CH. 3]('He leaned over and peered around, regretting he had done so..')
1. Shall We Play?

**Summary:** One by one, they're all lured into the trap. There's no way out...and no way in. Yuugi and his friends must play a little game with their unknown captor. They must figure out who the mad man is, all the while...trying to stay alive. Can the team work together and figure a way out? Or will they all be killed slowly?

**Nadako:** O_o My first attempt at creating a horror fic. This is going to be somewhat of a dark fanfic...so READERS BEWARE! Eh.... Oh... It's PG-13 at the moment...but I may bump it up to R for some... violence... Very GRAPHIC Violence... just watch out...

**Bakura:** Oooh... Violence... I like your style! ^_^   
**Nadako:** Why thank you Baku-san! That's the first time you've liked anything of mine...=.=   
**Bakura:** Eh-hehehe...   
**Yuugi:** Exactly how violent will it be?   
**Yami:** Yes.. How violent? I don't want my aibou to be exposed to such filth.   
**Nadako:** ^.^ Oh Yami, you worry too much! There's only going to be some bloodshed...decapitated heads. punctured organs, more blood.. You know...   
**Bakura:** Punctured organs? Headless people? BLOOD? O.O I must go get Mariku...*runs off*   
**Yami:** *blinks* NO really Nadako-chan... How violent?   
**Nadako:** ¬¬ *mumble mumble* Not much... I'm guessing. I don't think I'm very descriptive when it comes to gore.   
**Yami:** ^^ Alright.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from Yu-Gi-Oh!. Everything was copyrighted and belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. Otherwise...I'd have stolen everything...XD

  
  


**Seen Through Icy Eyes**   
Chapter 1: Shall We Play?   
By: Nadako-Mika

  
  
  


_Whispers through your ears..._

"Hn?"

_Shadows moving swiftly through the walls._

"W-who's there?"

_Something you can see, yet you can't see it._

"Hikari? Is..Is that you? This isn't funny."

_Knowing it's there, yet not knowing where._

"Y-you can come out now.. I know your in here, Hikari. Please, this isn't funny anymore."

_It suddenly appears._

"What the-!"

_Yet quickly dissappears.   
Silence..._

"...Mariku? Where are you?..."

_Leaving it's one trademark behind.._

"Oh my Ra... MAIRKU!"

-------------x_x-------------

Little Yuugi waited patiently as his other self got dressed. It was the first day of school, which was always exciting (at least to him it was). Yami would be starting school with him too. The darker half wanted to experience modern day education. He claimed that they were not being taught properly now. All three hikaris (Yuugi, Ryou, and Malik) were to drag their yamis, kicking and screaming or not, to school. Yami of course, was to go willingly.

"Yami? Are you done?" Yuugi asked, growing impatient. He didn't want to be late for the first day. He propped himself upon the kitchen counter, swinging his legs carelessly. He grabbed a piece of toast his grandfather had made for them ealier and prepared to wait for his other self to finish.

"Just a moment!" came the reply. Yuugi rolled his eyes. To Yami, moments were equal to several minutes. There was nothing he could do now, they were going to be late.

Yuugi dragged a half-asleep Yami out of the game shop. "Did you really have to sleep in for that twenty minutes?" he asked rather irritated at his yami.

"Hn? Yes... I don't know how you can get up so ealier in the day. And you have to do this EVERY DAY?"

Yuugi only chuckled lightly before walking on. Before he could get a few steps away something was thrust infront of him. "Huh?"

"The Puzzle. You forgot it." Yami mocked a hurt face, "How could you forget about me?"

Yuugi laughed nervously and reached out for the ornament. Something quickly dashed between the two causing Yami to drop the puzzle. They looked back and saw a white-furred cat land gracefully on the ground.

Yami flopped to the ground, clutching his chest. "Heh..that thing gave me a scare," he said.

The cat purred slightly, staring up at Yuugi. The boy walked closer to it, hoping to pet it, but it quickly dashed off. It stopped shortly to pick up the Sennen Puzzle by the chain and drag it up.

"H-hey! Come back with that!" Yuugi called out before chasing after it.

"Yuugi! Wait!" Yami got up to chase after his hikari. "We're going to be late for school!"

"We're already late! There's no point in hurrying now!" came his reply. Yami only shook his head, before dashing off after the Puzzle Thief.

-------------x_x-------------

"Do I really have to?"

"Yes."

"Do I..REALLY?"

"Yes."

"Do I Rea-"

"YES!" Ryou answered for the third time. He was getting annoyed by his yami's refusal. He threw some clothes at Bakura. "Here. Put these on."

"What is it?" Bakura asked, examining the outfit.

"It's the school uniform."

"...couldn't they have at least chose a darker color..?" he mumbled as he slipped the clothes on.

"Hn?"

"Nothing..nothing."

Ryou shook his head. "Whatever. Just hurry up. We don't want to be late."

"What? The school is timing us upon our arrival?" This earned Bakura a good wack on the head.

"No, idiot! We're suppose to be on time for class. They wouldn't want students coming into the classroom at anytime they wanted."

"Hn... Right. Can we get going now?" Bakura asked impatiently. He had his shoes on and was waiting by the open door.

"He-huh? How..?"

"Never mind that bit of information. You said we shouldn't be late, so we should get going." Bakura explained, "So are you coming or not?"

"Yeah. Just wait a moment. I need to grab the Ring." Ryou rushed into his bedroom. He slowed to a walk when he saw the Ring on the open window sill, just as he had left it. Just as he was to reach out and take the item a loud crow of a bird was herd from above. He looked up to see a large black raven coming towards him. Ryou backed up when it came swooping down towards the window, grabbing the Sennen Ring in the process.

He stood, slightly surprised at what had happened. The event finally sunk into his head. "The Sennen Ring!" he cried out as he dashed back towards his yami.

"Why so flustered? And where's the Ring?"

"Bird...took it."

"Hn....HN?! A bird took the Ring?! Where did it go?" Bakura was livid. No one takes the Senne Ring without permission!

Ryou ran out the door. Eyes scanning the sky as a hawk would to the ground. He squinted as his eyes passed over the rising sun. He caught a glimpse of the darkly colored bird soar in the direction of the city park. The hikari tugged harshly on his yami's clothes.

"Bakura! It's over there!" he said quickly before giving chase. His yami looked at Ryou's retreating form before following.

-------------x_x-------------

"Yuugi?"

"I'm over here!" came the boy's distant reply.

"Where?"

"By this...cave?" Yuugi stared in awe at the large stone opening before him. He barely heard the soft thumps of feet on grass. He heard his yami run up behind him, gasping for air. He ignored this. "Yami, look. They never had a cave here before..."

"Hn? What do you mean? They must've had a cave here. Otherwise, it wouldn't be here right now."

Yuugi frowned. "But..I've been through this park many times, and never have I encountered a cave like this."

"Alright, alright. So maybe you just never noticed," Yami took a quick look around them, "We have to find that feline, it still has the Senne Puzzle. Do you know where it ran off too?" Yuugi nodded. "Where?"

"It went into the cave..."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. I saw it go in there,"

Yami started towards the cave when he felt someone pull him back. Yuugi held onto Yami's sleeve, not letting go. His eyes were drowned with concern. "Yami... I have a bad feeling about this..." he said quietly.

"What could be so wrong?" Yami frowned, "Unless...you don't want me around anymore.. Is that why you don't want to go in? So you wouldn't have to be in posession of the Puzzle?"

Yuugi waves his arms frantically. "No no! Not at all! That's not it!" he calmed down a bit. "Of course I still want you around, you are my other self after all. I just...don't think it's going to be safe."

Yami chuckled slightly. "Don't worry yourself, hikari. Have you forgotten that you have an old spirit gifted with Shadow powers with you?"

"Hoh?" Yuugi looked up. "Un.. Alright...Let's go."

The tinkle of a drop of water made Yuugi flinch. The caves (there turned out to be more than one tunnel) were very dark. Yuugi's senses had perked up and he was now afraid of any little nose. He nearly fainted when Yami suddenly jolted around. He didn't like the place one bit.

There was a loud grunt of pain coming from the tunnel to their right. Hushed voices followed it.

"_Are you going to be alright?_"

"_I'll be just...AH!...Fine..._"

"_I really don't think it's..._"

"_No I'm fine! Really! Just a small wound, that's all._"

"_Small wound?! You're organs had practically been ripped out of you!... Don't try to get up! You need to rest. You'll lose more blood if you move._"

Was someone hurt? Yuugi looked up at Yami's shadowed featured, sending him a thought. He faintly saw the darker half nod silently. They would go and see if the people in that tunnel needed help in any way. The conversation got louder, that only meant they were coming closer. Strange and horrible thoughts came to Yuugi. What if this was a all a trick? Were people trying to frighten them to death? Could you die of fright? Would HE die of fright? What if the voices weren't of people, and really of ghosts? Would they try to suck their very souls? Was he going to die?

Yami hushed Yuugi through their mind link. There wasn't anything to be afraid of. He would be there to protect the little one. When they came through the tunnel, they found themselves in a sort of room; made completely out of stone of course. In the corner they saw two familiar figures. Their eyes had adjusted to the darkness. As they approached the two people, they could tell it was Malik and Mariku Ishtar.

"M-Malik?" Yuugi called out, still a bit frightened.

"Yuugi?" the Egyptian boy answered in response. His eyes wandered around, finally fixing themselves on the two people walking slowly towards him and his yami.

"W-what are you two doing here?"

"Funny, we could ask you the same thing."

"We're here to find the Sennen Puzzle," came Yami's voice.

"Heh. You're items were stolen too?" Mariku asked.

"Not exactly. Some cat took off with it..." Yuugi explained, "It was a pure white one, with hazel-blue eyes..."

Malik gasped in sudden fright. Something had startled him. "Uh.. Yuugi. Could it be that one behind you?"

"Hn?" Yuugi and Yami turned around to see the same cat staring up at them. It seemed to be smiling sweetly at them, holding the Sennen Puzzle in it's mouth. 

Yuugi sighed in relief as he walked slowly towards the cat. He took the item out of it's mouth with ease and proceeded to pet the feline. He fell quickly as the fur somehow transformed into a plain black color, it's eyes red and firey. Yuugi whimpered as he edged away from it and back to Yami. All eyes turned to the strange cat infront of them. Everyone was watching the animal cautiously. What was it exactly? Was it even a cat? It glared up at them all. It arched it's back and hissed angrily at the group before darting off into the awaiting shadows.

"What...was that?" Mariku asked suddenly, startling them all.

"I have no idea.." his hikari answered, being the first to recover from the shock.

"M-maybe we should get out of here..." Yuugi suggesting, clinging tightly to Yami.

"I would agree with you pint size," Yami growled at Mariku's nickname for Yuugi, "But I am imobile at the moment..."

"What do you mean?"

"He can't really get around too well. He's been injured badly." Malik said.

"Is..is he bleeding?"

"Badly."

A shuffle was heard. Yuugi was looking through his school bag. After a moment or two, he pulled something out and handed it to Malik. "Here. I had some bandage wrappings in there. Use it on him." he told him.

Yami sighed and sat against the cold stone wall, bringing Yuugi down with him. "I guess we're stuck in here until that psycho of a yami gets better neh?"

"Watch it, pharaoh..."

-------------x_x-------------

He watched quietly from his secretive hideout. The man leaned back in his chair and thought to himself. This was going to be very interesting. The group of friends would have fun, a lot of fun. The game they're going to play would be very exciting. He counted the people present. Four? Only four have arrived? He had planned the game for six. Two were missing.

No. They weren't missing. They are on their way. Raven was bringing them. Raven was luring them onto the playing fields. Oh this is going to be so much fun. He watched as the scene played out in his mind. The group of four were waiting right now. He hated to see them lingering about, but he needed the last two players present before their game could begin.

Sharp eyes opened up, they glared out into a dark tunnel before him. He didn't want to wait too long. If the two players arrived late, they would be the first ones to lose the game. The man got out of the chair and paced around. He felt excitement boil in his blood. He closed his eyes once more to watch the group of four players, clutching his prized instrument that would conduct the game. This was going to be VERY amusing...

-------------x_x-------------x_x-------------

**Nadako:** Written with the spirit of up coming Hallo's Eve.   
**Bakura:** Hn?   
**Nadako:** Eh..nvm. I wasn't going to post this story...but I was bored, didn't want to do my homework, and thought this story would be great for october.   
**Bakura:** Hn....   
**Nadako:** *pokes Bakura* What's wrong with you?   
**Bakura:** Hn?- Oh! I was thinking of gruesome things you might want to add into this story.   
**Nadako:** WHA?! You? HELPING my stories?....The world hasn't ended yet has it?   
**Bakura:** Eh...no...   
**Nadako:** *pulls on Bakura's hair* Are you really Bakura? Really now Seto, I know you're in there!   
**Bakura:** *pulling away from Nako* Stop. That!

**Ryou:** *blink blink* Er.. right... While Nadako-chan is busy trying to get Seto to come out of the costume-   
**Bakura:** I'm NOT SETO!   
**Ryou:** *waves off* Sure you aren't, Kaiba. Anyways. Please REVIEW Nadako-chan and tell her what you think! ^^ *smiles cutely* Thank you oh so very much! Ja! *waves*

**Nadako:** It's not Halloween yet Kaiba! *still tugging on Bakura*   
**Bakura:** I'm NOT Seto!


	2. The Games Begin

**Summary:** One by one, they're all lured into the trap. There's no way out...and no way in. Yuugi and his friends must play a little game with their unknown captor. They must figure out who the mad man is, all the while...trying to stay alive. Can the team work together and figure a way out? Or will they all be killed slowly?

**Nadako:** Heeelo...   
**Bakura:** *waves enthusiastically* HELLO READERS! *smiles*   
**Nadako:** ...Kaiba..?   
**Bakura:** *looks at Nadako* What?...Oh! Er...*ignores*   
**Nadako:** *pulls wig off* HA! Don't try to be someone you're not Kaiba!   
**Kaiba:** *snaps* Oh drat! How did you know?!   
**Nadako:** ... You forgot the brown contacts...   
**Kaiba:** *twitch* I knew I forgot something...   
**Nadako:** ^^;;...er.. Since you're here, why don't you read the disclaimers?   
**Kaiba:** *grumble* fine...

**Disclaimer:**   
**Kaiba:** Nadako doesn't own anything from Yugioh. She only thinks she does, and we let her get away with bossing us around...¬¬   
  
**Nadako:** *shouting out* Malik! Get your butt back in the closet! YAMI! Did I SAY you could go? Hn? NO!   
**Kaiba:** *cringes*..eek...I think we've let her have her way one too many times...

  
  
  


**Seen Through Icy Eyes**   
Chapter 2: The Games Begin   
By: Nadako-Mika

  
  
  


"Yami?"

"Yes?"

"When are we going to get out?"

"Yuugi...you make it sound as if we're doomed..."

There was a sound of shuffling in the current room they were in. Yuugi looked around quickly, eyes trying to focus on what ever was moving. His heart pounded heavily in his chest. He was frightened. Suddenly, a hand was placed firmly on Yuugi's shoulders. Yuugi jumped up and started running around in circles, panicking.

"We're all going to die!" he screamed. He screamed even louder when someone took hold of him and attempted to calm him down.

"Yuugi!" Yami yelled. He furiously shook the boy, trying to get him out of the panicking stage. "Yuugi! Listen, we are NOT going to die! Psycho-Ishtar over there was just trying to give you a good scare!"

Snickering was heard where Yuugi had previously sat. The snicker soon turned into a hysterical laugh. Mariku was twisting around trying to stop his laughter. Yuugi only frowned at him, while his yami glared daggers. The two gasped as Mariku suddenly hunched over and cried out in pain.

"Mariku!" Malik cried as he quickly hurried to his yami's side. "Mariku? What's wrong?"

The insane yami couldn't say anything. He bit his lip, trying not to cry out as his large wound opened up even more from his movements. More blood was flowing from it. He knew so, even if he couldn't see it. A strong copper taste filled his mouth as he bit down harder on his lips. The pain was intense, and was heightened by his now bleeding lips.

"M-Mariku...?" Yuugi asked quietly, quite afraid of the situation.

Malik quickly pulled his yami's body into an embrace, trying to calm him down. Mariku instantly tensed at the sudden movement; it hurt to move the slightest bit. But he loosened up a bit as Malik ushered comforting words.

Yami was surprised at such actions. Never had he seen Malik worry so much for his yami, and he had never seen Mariku so weak and submissive. This must be very serious for the two to act so out of character. Yami pulled his hikari closer to him, trying to stop the little one from shaking in horror.

(NOTE: No, this is NOT going to be Shounen Ai... It's just a little bit of friendly love at the moment...)

-------------x_x-------------

A loud shuffling, followed by low mumbling, was heard.

"What was that?!" Malik asked. His lavender eyes darted around, trying to find the source of the sound.

"_Where did that stupid bird go?_" a low voice grumbled, "_Are you sure it went this way?_"   
"_Yes. I saw it fly into these caves._" a slightly higher pitched voice answered.   
"_Then how do you know it went in THIS direction? We've passed an awful lot of tunnels. That bird was black! How did you track it so well?_"

A loud flap of a pair of wings echoed throughout the tunnel.

"_I followed the sound of it's wingbeats..._"

There was someone there. Yuugi's wild immagination started up again. Maybe it was the police! Maybe they weren't allowed in the caves, because it was private property. That could be the reason why he's never seen the cave entrance. Would they get into trouble? Would they be fined and locked up? What if they weren't cops, and were thiefs returning to their hideout? Would they be held in captivity and bargained for a ransom?

Yami tried to tell Yuugi to think positively, but nothing was getting through. Yuugi was too lost in his thoughts. Yuugi cowered and hung onto Yami's coat as the footsteps grew louder. The people or..things, were coming towards them. What were they going to do?

"Did it go in here?"   
"I..don't know..."   
"Oh great... Now we lost the item... THANK YOU so much hikari."   
"Well..if you hadn't fussed over the uniform-"   
"I had a right to speak my mind, Ryou!"   
"But it would have-"

"Ryou? Bakura?" Yami asked suddenly.

"Hn?"   
"Who's there?!"

Two faint figures stepped closer to the group of four. Hands out, groping around the darkness. The shorter of the two went towards the right, heading right at Yami and Yuugi.

"Ryou? Is that you?" Yuugi asked hopefully. Maybe they weren't cops out to catch them afterall...

"OOMPF!" Ryou tripped over something and fell onto the dirt covered ground. "Yuugi?" Ryou asked meekly. "What are you doing here?"

"I was-"

"AHHH! SHIT!" someone yelled from across the chamber. Mariku started rolling on the ground, face contorted with pain. "TOMB ROBBER?!" he yelled again as he harshly shoved the weight off him.

"Uhn... What the Hell Mariku?!" Bakura had walked towards the two Egyptian boys and had accidently tripped over Malik's foot. As a result, he had landed ontop of Mariku. He felt himself be pushed onto the hard floor. He recieved no reply from his fellow yami, only groans of pain.

"Mariku isn't...er..feeling to well..." Malik started to explain. But was cut off by a sudden flash of light.

The room suddenly burst with light. Light from an unknown source. There wasn't any light bulbs around, and they doubted that electricity ran through here. Fire? Perhaps...but it wouldn't have been sudden, and would have glowed only slightly. It was as if a bright flashlight had been turned on, a rather large flashlight.

Ryou was the first to recover from shock. He stood up, leaning on the rock wall for support. He couldn't see to well, his eyes still hadn't adjusted to the lighting. He blinked rapidly, trying to get his eyes to focus. Something flapped against his arm. He looked up to find the very raven that had taken his item. It flew around in a circle above him, taunting him. Mocking him with the glimmering Sennen Ring in it's claws. Ryou reached out, trying to grab hold of the Ring.

The raven cawed in amusement, watching the boy's futile attempts to take the item. It was quite fun to watch him struggle. But he had heard his master say he was to return the shiny item once in the cave. His fun was done, he was no longer allowed to be in possession of the item, the shiny item. The bird glared at the boy in jealousy. The boy was to have something shiny and beautiful, while he himself was not allowed anything. The raven quickly dropped the Sennen Ring infront of the boy and flew quickly away.

-------------x_x-------------

There was a awkward silence between the group. Silence which carried on for many minutes. The day was turning out very strange.

Malik was the first to break the strong silence. "So? What are you two doing here?" he asked in the direction of Bakura and Ryou.

"We aren't quite sure," Ryou answered, "We were headed for school when all of a sudden, this bird comes to take my Ring away."

"Stupid thing lead us to these damned tunnels." Bakura added.

Another moment of silence.

"So...we're all here because of our items?" Malik asked, breaking the silence once more.

Yami looked confusingly at the boy. "What do you mean?"

"Well, think about it. Mariku and I had arrived here because we were searching for the thief who stole the Rod. Ryou and Bakura, over there, had chased a rather large bird who had taken the Ring. And Yuugi and yourself had said that you were chasing that strange cat because it had stolen your Puzzle," Malik tried to explain.

"I..guess.."

More silence...

"So what are we suppose to do now?" Yuugi asked. He wished to be out of the caves. Even with the strange light, it felt strangely uncomfortable.

"I suggest we find a way out," Ryou answered.

"I'd LOVE to get out of here," Mariku said. He struggled to stand up. "But I'm currently in no shape to be walking about."

"Why? What happened- Oh My-" Ryou stammered as he looked over at Mariku.

Bakura turned around swiftly and looked at Ryou. "Ryou, Whats-" before he finished he followed Ryou's gaze. His voice caught in his throat at the site.

Mariku was far worse off than expected. In the dark, everyone expected he had just a cut or large bruising. Only Malik had known how bad Mariku's wound was. His bleeding flesh couldn't exactly be seen, for the bandage had covered it. But that was practically all the bandage had done; covered the wound. The wrapping was now painted with Mariku's crimson blood. It wasn't enough though, the blood was still flowing from his mid-section.

Ryou turned around and gagged, giving up his breakfast. The Tomb Robber gaped at his friend in horror. Yami turned around quickly and covered his hikari's eyes before he could see what had happened... It wasn't exactly pleasant...

"Um.. Mariku? Do you think you could cover that up?" Yami asked. "It isn't exactly something we want to see..."

"Whatever..."

Ryou turned around slowly, slightly dazed. He sighed in relief when he saw Mariku with a jacket draped over him. "So uh... Mariku... Do you think you could get around at all with that...wound?" he asked timidly.

"I probably could. But it would hurt." he replied.

"Um.. then maybe you should stay here with Malik. We can all try and find a way out, and come back to this cave to get you two."

"_Leaving so soon?_" an icy voice asked. Everyone stiffened and looked around cautiously. Who was speaking?

"_That..is what you'll have to find out for yourself._"

No one said a word. Who or what was speaking to them? And how? A low maniacal laugh echoed throughout the room.

"_You can all TRY to find a way out. But I assure you, it won't be so easy._"

"W-what is this? Some kind of joke?"

"_Ah... So you've arrived, Bakura. You and your hikari are late._"

"Late for what?"

"_For the game of course-_"

"What game?"

The voice seemingly ignored the Tomb Robber's question. "_I was almost about to cancel the whole game if you two didn't arrive. I've been planning this game for weeks on end!_"

"Who the Hell are you?!"

"_ Tsk. Tsk... Quite the temper, Malik. I'm not about to reveal myself. It would spoil the game. No... You'll just have to guess on your own, that is the plan after all. Now, please no more interuptions. It's quite rude. I'm going to explain this 'Game' to all of you. Then you'll all be off to play._"

"And what if we don't agree to this?"

"_ You wouldn't like the consequences, dear Yami. You wouldn't like them at all. So I suggest you listen, and listen well. Or you might just lose._" The voice paused, waiting for any further questions, but soon carried on. "_ We're going to play a high risk game today. It's not your average board game or sport, or even duel. This is going to be a game of strategy and chance. Once you start, you play until you're finished. You're all wondering who I am... so I'm going to make you guess. Yes. I'll make you guess._

"_ All you have to do is correctly guess my name. There isn't a limit of guesses. There's no time limit either. You have all the time in the world to take guesses, but there's a price. Roaming around these tunnels are certain...'creatures'. They're hungry for 'food' and may come after you. The only rule I have for you is not to leave the tunnels and caves. But we won't have to worry about that, there's absolutely no way out of this place._"

"Then how are we going to get home?"

"_ Oh...you don't. Not unless you win the game. But.. that's going to be a tough challenge, little Yuugi. If you really want to get home...then tell me my name. Now go on and play the game, I'll be watching.... Oh..and be sure to stay lively... _"

Everyone felt the voice fade away somehow. What the hell were they suppose to do now? The person wasn't serious were they? Maybe some kids were just trying to give them a scare, they probably somehow hooked up a stereo in the room and are in one of the tunnels speaking into a microphone.

"So...do we play?" Malik asked cautiously.

"You aren't serious are you?" Yami asked suddenly. "This is all just a hoax! Someone's just trying to give us a scare, I bet it was all planned."

"What about the creatures?" Yuugi asked.

"Heh. Just a bluff."

"Then how do you explain THAT?" Bakura asked the former pharaoh while pointing at the tunnel entrance.

A pair of eerie green eyes glowed unnaturally in the dark. A low growling sound filled the cave they were in. Yami shuddered as he stared into those eyes. This wasn't real...right? But...why did his mind doubt it? What the hell was happening?

--------------x_x-------------x_x-------------

**Nadako:** Wooooh...Spoooky.. *strange face*   
**Ryou:** *blink blink* What exactly are you trying to do?   
**Nadako:** *frowns* I have no clue...   
**Ryou:** ^^;;... Do you have this story all planned out?   
**Nadako:** Uhn...I think so... I have the ending planned out for sure though! It's going to be strange...yes...strange..   
**Ryou:** Right... *cough* PLEASE REVIEW Nako-chan's Chapter? Please please? *glossy eyes*   
**Nadako:** *pats Ryou* Alright..enough of that... Though...reviews would be nice XD

  


**Thank you...   
  
sdrive:** Thank you for the compliment :). And yes.. Yuugi forgot the puzzle too.. ^^; I couldn't think of anything else to put... ^0^ Ryou's annoyed this time...though it's not going to be humor. Thanks for the review   
  
**Yami/Yugi's tenshi, britt0289:** I'm glad you like my story, really I am! And no..I don't think there's going to be any shounen ai. I want it to stay Horror (/suspense). I'm not really going to care about the reviews for this story.. I just want to post at least up to the climax by Halloween! ^^   
  
**Mina-chan AMD:** ^0^ Thank you for reviewing! I'll try and update my other stories too, but this one is my goal for the month. It's going to be one heck of a month, what with Volleyball season and all -_- *sigh*   
  
**Wolfyu:** O.O What? really this story's suspenseful (did I say that correctly? O___o)? Honto neh? ^__^ I'm glad you think so. Thanks a lot for the review! *waves*

---------

**Nadako:** And that...is chapter 2... ^0^ remember to Read and REVIEW! Thanks!   
**Mikalai:** *jumping around* Review! Review! Nadako loves to read reviews! Opinions are nice too... Flames? Er... um... I'll EAT flames! MWUAHAAH!!   
**Nadako:** O.O just...ignore her...


	3. First One To Lose

**Summary:** One by one, they're all lured into the trap. There's no way out...and no way in. Yuugi and his friends must play a little game with their unknown captor. They must figure out who the mad man is, all the while...trying to stay alive. Can the team work together and figure a way out? Or will they all be killed slowly?

**Nadako:** .. *sigh* I guess I'm not going to be able to finish on time.. as always... How depressing.   
**Mikalai:** And just why can't you finish it by All Hallo's Eve?   
**Nadako:** Well.. seeing as Halloween was YESTERDAY...*twitch*   
**Mikalai:** Why didn't you finish on time.. again..?   
**Nadako:** Bombarded with homework...- -   
**Mikalai:** *cocks one eyebrow* Hn?   
**Nadako:** There IS something called SCHOOL dear yami. And they give you lots of homework! Too much homework.. too stressful. Then I have other stories I have to update. Then add the fact that since Halloween's approaching, I have to make my costume. =.= ah yes.. life is hard.. *pulls hair*   
**Mikalai:** O.o... Makes me glad that I'm already dead...   
**Nadako:** You were once alive? I thought you were just a figment of my over active immagination. *pokes at Mikalai* You sure this was once flesh?   
**Mikalai:** O_O You really scare me sometimes Hikari...   
**Nadako:** I know. OH! One important note:

****Warning:** And it is known.. There shall be CHARACTER DEATH in this story. No likey me idea? Che.. leave then! XD Naw, I'm just kidding. You can stay, but please no flames! I shall send all flames to their watery graves! MuWAHAHAH!******

**Disclaimer:   
Mikalai:** Nako-chan doesn't own Yuugiou. =) Too bad neh?   
  
**Nadako:** *sobbing* ... stupid copyright laws... *sigh* At least I own Mika-san.   
**Mikalai:** WHAT?! *fumes*   
**Nadako:** 'strue! You are one of my many Original Characters! I mean.. There's Kihaku-san.. Turtle-Tsuki.. Aki-..something.. He's a brand new character ^^   
**Mikalai:** Who is... Kihaku?   
**Nadako:** *points* Him.   
**Kihaku:** *waves from editors room* 'Allo!   
**Mikalai:** *glossy eyes* Wah! He's cute. ^_^   
**Nadako:** I know! *glomps Ki-san* =3

  
  
  


**Seen Through Icy Eyes**   
Chapter 3: First One to Lose   
By: Nadako-Mika

  
  
  
  


"What in the name of... WHAT IS THAT?!" Yami asked aloud. He backed up, holding his frightened hikari close to him.

As the creature advanced slowly, everyone held their breath. What was the thing? Was it one of their obstacles that voice had told them about? It must have been some sort of trick. Bright green orbs shone brighter with each step towards the group. Heavy breathing came from the beast; its putrid breath filling the entire cave. Its paws or feet thumped loudly on the soiled ground; moving slowly, dragging each leg in the process. Then it suddenly stopped, a low malicious growl erupted from it's mouth. Each person froze in their place, not daring to move an inch.

As it was about to step out from the shadows hiding it's form, a yell erupted from deep within the tunnels; loud and shrill.

"_AAAAHHHHHHH!_"   
"_Anzu! Jeez! What's wrong?_"   
"_...ugh...LOOK!_"   
"_..That was just a spider-_"   
"_A rather large one at that!_"   
"_Whatever.. Come on, we better get moving if we want to find a way out._"

The beast turned around reluctantly, heading back into the long web of tunnels. Everyone sighed in relief. That was a bit too close. They all froze again as they heard footsteps again, but they were much lighter and quicker. Voices... someone was in the caves. The voices seemed familiar..

"_Hey look! There's light up ahead!_"   
"_Maybe it's an exit! Come on!_"   
"_I'm not sure about this..._"

Those voices sounded.. human. They were awfully familiar. That high pitched female voice, the voice with an american accent...

Three figures stepped out fully into the mysterious light of the cave room. Yuugi gasped.

"Jounouchi-kun? Anzu? Honda?" he asked in disbelief, "What are you guys doing here? Shouldn't you be at school?"

"We could ask you the same thing," Honda answered. He scratched his head in confusion, "We're not exactly sure why we're here. We were on our way to school... but somehow Jou here got sidetracked."

"I swear I saw something weird!" Jounouchi screamed out in protest.

"Couldn't be that flying pie you saw could it?" Anzu asked, rolling her eyes.

Jounouchi was going to come back at the girl, but some disembodied voice beat him.

"_Well well.. more players. So glad you could join us._" it said slyly.

"What the-! Who's saying that?" Jou asked frantically, looking around to see if anyone else was in the room.

"_Don't bother looking, mutt. You won't find me,_" the voice said, "_Well.. since we have new players, I should go over the rules of the game again, shouldn't I?_"

Anzu looked over at yami with concern. "Yami? What is this all about?"

The former Pharaoh only shook his head, "If I knew I'd tell you.. but I don't."

"_We're going to play a guessing game-_"

"Joy..."

"_Silence, dog!... good.. As I was saying, this game isn't going to be your average guessing game. This 'game' will require skill of survival, and guts. You must try to guess who I am, all you have to do is say my name ONCE, and you win. Now to make things difficult, I've placed...obstacles, or so you could say, around the perimeter. What perimeter you ask? Why, this very connection of caves. You are not to leave the grounds unless you have won the game. But that won't be a problem,_" the voice cackled softly, "_No matter how hard you try, you won't ever find a way out._"

"Then what's the point of winning if you can't get out?"

"_I'll give you your freedom only if you beat the game. But I gaurantee that it won't be so simple._"

"Heh... sounds simple enough," Jounouchi said.

"_No.. it won't be simple. You'll be distracted enough. You won't have too much time to guess my name, because you'll also be fighting for your lives._"

"What kind of a sick joke is this?!" Honda asked.

"_It's no joke. But if you don't want to play... You could always be the first one to lose..._" a sudden low growl was heard from the darkest corners of the room. Through the tunnel many different colored orbs hovered around. Hissing, clawing, scratching could be heard as well.

Honda shrunk back and stayed quiet. He didn't want to think about what those things were.

"_Now.. I'll leave you to your guessing. Let's hope no more players arrive, Too many people in these caves aren't exactly pleasant to the inhabitors..._" 

Silence crept up on the group of friends. The silence wasn't exactly comforting. Everyone seemed to try and find something to occupy their minds with; none of them wanted to believe that they were really trapped in a cave and forced to play some lethal game.

"Maybe we should start guessing," Ryou suggesting, stepping forward from the wall that had supported his weight. He sighed as no one answered or gave a comment.

Jounouchi looked around the brightly lit room. His eyes came across Mariku's wound and he instantly choked on nothing. "MY GOSH! What happened to you?!"

Anzu screamed once more, her high shrill causing a few stones to tumbled in a tunnel a few yards away. She covered her mouth in horror, staring at Mariku's covered wounds. She turned around and quickly ran off, forgetting about the little game that psychotic man had planned. Anzu ran, crying, somewhat traumatized from what she had seen.

"Anzu! Wait!" Yami yelled at her. It wasn't safe to just run off into the dark tunnels right now. They still weren't sure if this was all a hoax or not. "Anzu, come back-!" he was cut short by another familiar scream. Everyone's eyes went wide in fear, what happened?

They all rushed forth, leaving the safety of the bright chamber. Yuugi blinked at the sudden loss of light, trying to adjust to the darkness again. He held tightly onto his yami. They all followed the high screaming of their friend; with each step the sound became louder and louder. They were about to turn a sharp corner when-

The screaming stopped.

Silence was what welcomed them.

Not a whimper was heard from the girl, no panting, no gasping. They heard nothing. They stopped just at the corner, afraid of going ahead. Afraid of what they might find. Everyone had some idea of what may have happened, none of them wanted to believe it.

Bakura pushed his way forward from the back of the group. His hikari trying desperately to stop him.

"Bakura, please! Don't," Ryou begged. What if whatever Anzu had encountered came after Bakura?

"Why not? It's no use just standing here!" Bakura growled, he had little patience for such things. He pushed his hikari harshly to the ground and continued to trudge on.

Eyes watched as Bakura rounded the corner. Ryou sat up, trying to regain his senses. A sudden gasp was heard as the white haired yami disappeared around the bend. Ryou crawled closer to the corner and sat with his back against the stone. He leaned over and peered around...regretting he had done so. Ryou immediately looked away, his face became paler than usual, and let out a small whimper.

Bakura walked slowly back towards the group. His face was emotionless. He knelt beside Ryou and tried to comfort him, trying to get the crystaline tears to stop flowing from his hikari's face.

Yuugi frowned and tightened his grip on Yami. "Bakura? What happened?" Yuugi whispered. In the silence his words sounded loud and sudden, making everyone around him jump.

The Tomb Robber only shook his head and frowned. "Go look for yourself.." was all he said.

The rest of the group looked across from one another, silently asking, 'should we go?'. In the same way, they answered each other's question..'yes'. The group of six walked slowly around the turn, tightening the formation of their group. Their hearts pounded, afraid of what they would find.

Everyone stood their ground. Their voices caught in their throat. It was horrible!

Yuugi choked on a sob and burried his face in Yami's jacket. Malik shut his eyes tightly and looked away. Tears threatened to spill from Jounouchi and Honda's shut eyes.

"What could have done this?" Jounouchi asked, brushing a tear away from his eyes.

"Dokuroyaiba.." a voice called from behind them. They turned to see Bakura walking towards the group, supporting a dazed and tired looking Ryou.

"What?"

Bakura left Ryou's side and walked towards towards what appeared to be Anzu. For the first time, everyone noticed something glinting in the dark. Bakura tugged on it, it had tore through the girl's abdomen. As it came out, crimson liquid dripped from one end. The yami walked back to the group, carrying the object.

It was some sort of boomerang. Carved sharply to form sharp, cutting edges. Where there was a bend in the boomerang, was an old and tattered skull. A uniquely colored serpent was wrapped around it, the sharp edges didn't seem to affect it's skin. It hissed at Bakura threatingly, but the yami ignored it.

He brought it up to Yami, who gasped and froze when it was thrust infront of him. Yami looked questioningly at Bakura. "What-?" he was about to ask, but a golden glow interupted him. His Sennen Puzzle covered the hiddeous object in a warm light. It suddenly shifted forms. The boomerang had morphed into a thin rectangular object with the help of the Puzzle.

"What?! It's a duel monster!" Honda exclaimed. Everyone moved in to take a closer look.

"Dokuroyaiba...," Yami read the name inscripted on the card. "But..how?"

"...Only someone with Shadow Magic would be able to open the Shadow Realm to bring forth a card..." Mariku explained. He took the card from Yami's grasp and examined it. "There are only a few people who could do such a thing however..."

"Us yamis and hikaris.." Yami said.

"And that Shadi guy." Bakura added.

Mariku nodded to both of them, then continued, "..And also the person who stole my Sennen Rod."

Bakura and Yami's eyes widened. "Someone took the Rod?!"

"And used it to give him that wound." Malik said.

Uneasy silence greeted the group of friends again. Each person shifted in their spot, trying to think of something to say.

"So..." Jou started, "What are we suppose to do now?"

Yami sighed and started out of the tunnel. "I suggest we go back to that lighted chamber we started off in...It's not safe in these tunnels."

-------------x_x-------------x_x-------------

**Nadako:** Sooo... How was it? Good? Bad? Blah? *blink blink*   
**Anzu:** OMI-GOSH! You made me die! ~.~   
**Nadako:** And...?   
**Anzu:** You..EBIL PERSON YOU!   
**Nadako:** Why... Thank you, Anzu. ^^   
**Anzu:** *shakes head*.. I didn't even have an important Role in the story...;.;   
**Nadako:** Yes you did!   
**Anzu:** ..hmph..sure...¬¬   
**Nadako:** YOU...YOU.. FOO FOO! er.. yeah. You got to show the others how important the 'game' really is.. ^-^ MUUFOOFOO! Cue the Reviews!   
**Anzu:** *cranks handle for reviews* Don't forget to review this time! Ja!   
**Nadako:** Muufoofuu! Ja!

**Thank You...   
  
Mina-chan AMD-** Thankies!...Wufufufu- *thwacked in the head mysteriously*... Foo.. +_+   
  
**Destiny-** XD Yes.. Shounen ai.. hm.. I gotta quit writing that.. *blink* corrupted my mind XD. Yes..well, yes..er.. O.o er.. don't kill me?.. They are all to die- ~.~ CRUD! I just told the ending.. I mean.. *smacks head*   
  
**Janet-** Thank you so very much for the review -^^-   
  
**SilverWinter-** Hmpf.. You oh so rarily review my YGO stories Si-chan.. ¬¬...should I feel honored? XD Naw I'm joking. They must all SUFFER *cackles* DIE DIE DIE!.. Er no.. not my beloved Baku-san and Mari-kun! yeah.. um.. thanks...   
  
**Jennifer-** Yes.. I should have explained neh?.. I'll try to explain what happened to Malik and Mariku next chappy.. Arigatou!


End file.
